


Eurovision

by days_of_storm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eurovision, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches the Eurovision Song Contest. Sherlock is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurovision

“John, John what is that?” Sherlock looked for the remote control. John could sense that he was close to throwing something at the telly if he wouldn’t find it.

“That’s Cezar from Romania.”

“No, John,. That is not what I wanted to know.” Sherlock was clearly in pain. But then he sobered up and stared at John instead. “How do you know that creature’s name. You cannot be that invested in a show like _that_!”

John snorted and made a sound to get Sherlock to shut up.

“I’m not watching…” Sherlock shut up when the dancers appeared from underneath the red flowly skirts of the performer. John tried to bite back a smirk.

Two minutes later John dared to look at Sherlock again who stared at the screen, unable to articulate his toughts.

“Still want me to change the channel?”

Sherlock needed a few seconds to snap out of it. “Wh…what? What was he supposed to…”

“Vampires. Romania.”

Sherlock’s blank face made John giggle.

“Dracula?”

Sherlock shook his head and then looked at John, blinking a few times. “And this happens every year?”

“It does, indeed.”

“Why?”

John burst out laughing. “You know how Mycroft goes to the Diogenes Club to not talk? This is the opposite. This is Europe meeting in a place once a year to talk. Loud and clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a huge big thank you to Cezar who put on the bravest show I have ever seen on Eurovision.


End file.
